


[Podfic] Golfing with the Coach

by akikotree



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Golfing, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, post-Jack's graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Bitty had warned Jack that golfing with his father would probably be very boring. Set post Jack's graduation. Originally posted ononethousandroaches.tumblr.com.





	[Podfic] Golfing with the Coach

  
  

## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/check%20please-%20golfing.mp3).)   

## Duration

5 minutes   

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/check%20please-%20golfing.mp3)  |   **Size:** 5 MB   

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
